


I wanted him to believe, just once

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, If you ship choicest don't fucking touch this fic, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding, They/Them pronouns for MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saeyoung smiled and grabbed the steering wheel  of his car. He  was very, very excited for what he he had planned this Christmas. Before this year, Christmas was extra guilt built with seasonal depression mixed with the heightened sadness of not having his brother by his side. MC had been with him last year, and he was glad for it, but Saeran was here this year.





	I wanted him to believe, just once

**Author's Note:**

> This I should based on the part in Sevens Christmas DLC Route where he says "I wanted him to believe in Santa and Rudolph, just once" 
> 
> I love the two of them so much and I hope we get to see more of thier bonding in Saerans Route.

Saeyoung smiled and grabbed the steering wheel of his car. He was very, very excited for what he he had planned this Christmas. Before this year, Christmas was extra guilt built with seasonal depression mixed with the heightened sadness of not having his brother by his side. MC had been with him last year, and he was glad for it, but Saeran was here this year. They were going out to see what was going on. And Saeyoung had a big surprise planned for his brother. 

They arrived at a small coffee shop. Saeyoung threw Saeran his bottle of extra medication, just incase it was going to be busy. Saeran caught it with ease. MC unbuckled their seatbelt and opened the door.

They waked it, and too Saeyoung’s luck, it wasn’t busy at all. There was a few tables taken by couples and one with a small family, but besides that there were quite a few open tables. He saw his brother relax a little. They ordered, MC being the only one who ordered coffee, Saeyoung disliked the tasted and Saeran disliked the caffeine. There was a woman in the corner playing a violin as a man sang into a microphone. The whole place smelled of coffee and gingerbread; it was an atmosphere Saeyoung would have loathed about a year ago. They found their spots, a table in the far corner of the cafe.

“I love this song!” MC said and started to hum along with the singer and violinist. Saeran seemed less interested in his drink but the mountain of whipped cream on top. He was eating it off the top before it melted into his already too sweet drink. 

“I don’t know this song.” Saeyoung said. He wasn’t familiar with Christmas music, he never felt he need to be.

MC put their finger up to their lip. Saeyoung raised an eyebrow, but then they pointed to Saeran, who had his eyes closed and was swaying to the music. His hands were on his drink, probably to keep his hands warm. Saeyoung smiled. Saeran looked so peaceful, that was really what he wanted.  
***

They drove back home after they were finished. It had started snowing. Saeran rushed out of the back seat as fast as he could. 

MC looked over at him and said, “I’ll make sure everything is okay in the bunker.”

They were obviously giving him a moment alone with Saeran. Saeyoung was grateful for his lover. He stepped out of the car and walked over to his brother in the field.

“Last year, my entire Christmas was depression naps.” Saeran snorted. They were both staring up at the falling snow.

“I’ll drink to that.” It was a joke. Alcohol was forever ruined for the both of them. “But no seriously, all I did was try and find the RFA Christmas party. That damn woman. Didn't let me have a day to myself.” 

Saeyoung sighed. When he talked about his time at Mint Eye, it made his chest hurt with guilt. “Can I hug you?” 

Saeran looked at him and nodded. They embraced. It was nice. “I missed you so much.” He was going to cry, no, no in front of Saeran. 

They pulled apart. Saeran made one last comment before they went inside, “Snow is much more pretty now.” 

***  
When they went inside, MC was staring at the new presents under the tree. OH! He had almost forgotten.

Saeran saw them and looked just a confused as MC. Saeyoung grinned.

“Oh, while we were out, it looks like Santa visited!” MC perked up and smiled, they understood. 

‘Wow, he must have came early!”

“You guys are weirdos. He doesn’t exist-” 

“Shh Saeran… Shh…”

“Saeyoung, I’m not a child-”

“Shh…. They are for you from Santa.”

MC walked over to the both of them, “You should open one.” 

“Wait,” Saeran turned to face him, “How did you even put then there if we were outside? MC? Vanderwood? A RFA member?”

“Wasn’t me!” MC said and put their hands up in defense. 

“Not even close, it was Santa! Now open one!”  
***  
When it was time for bed, and MC and Saeyoung were climbing in bed, they asked, “How did you even do it?”

“Aren't we so lucky Vanderwood likes Saeran?” He whispered. Saeran didn't need to know that.


End file.
